Lo que esconde su sonrisa
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Serie de One-shots sobre los pensamientos de Luffy en diferentes escenas de sus aventuras en orden aleatorio. Cada uno está en un formato distinto. Contiene spoilers hasta el cap 505 del anime.
1. Coby

**Coby**

Nami pasó la página del periódico bruscamente, no podía dejar que su compañera viera esa fatídica noticia sobre su tierra. 

Distraída como estaba, no pudo dejar da dar un brinco en su silla cuando su capitán le gritó en su oreja.

\- ¿Qué…?- preguntó desorientada.

\- ¡Esto! ¡Zoro, ven a ver!

\- ¿Pero qué hay que ver? Si es sólo una foto de la Marina.

\- Sí, pero mira el chico ese que hay ahí, ¡yo le conozco!

Su capitán señaló a uno de los artículos, en él, vieron una imagen de dos marines llorando abrazados tras un Vice-Almirante.

\- ¡Ese es Coby! – Zoro se asomó para verlo mejor.

\- ¡Si, es él!

\- ¿Coby? ¿el amigo con el que habíais navegado antes?

\- Eso es, a ver que pone lee, lee.

\- A ver, pone…:

" **La llegada del buque del Vice-Almirante Garp al Cuartel General de la Marina".**

 _Un niño es atacado por feroces gaviotas mientras se eleva en el cielo atado a unos globos._

" **Esta fotografía fue tomada justo después de su descenso por el Reverse Mountain.** **El Vice-Almirante, como siempre, parecía confiado y tranquilo…**

 _Una pierna vestida de blanco le asesta una poderosa patada en el culo al niño que, sale volando hacia una terrorífica selva._

… **sin embargo en la imagen se puede observar las expresiones de horror de los jóvenes marines que acaban de incorporarse a su servicio"** Ya está.

 _El niño es dejado caer por una vigorosa mano hacia un acantilado sin fondo._

\- ¡Coby ha conseguido llegar al Grand line! – exclamó Luffy.

\- Va a ir al mismísimo cuartel general, ¡qué nivel!

\- ¡Claro! ¡Porque él será el Alcalde de toda la flota!

\- No es Alcalde, idiota…es un Oficial. Un Oficial de la Marina

\- Bueno como se diga, ¡se debe estar esforzando mucho!

 _El niño, sucio y magullado, se queda dormido en el regazo del anciano, que le acaricia la cabeza con ternura._

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro por él, de veras!

 _Tienes un buen entrenador Coby, algún día serás el mejor de los marines._


	2. Enies Lobby

**Enies Lobby**

La isla era un caos, tras ellos, los gritos de batalla y destrucción estremecían el aire. Sin embargo, los Mugiwaras estaban tranquilos, habían avistado ya su objetivo.

Imponentes, se alzaban sobre las almenas observando a su nakama.

Sólo unos metros les separaban de Robin, pero el abismo entre ellos les impedía llegar hasta ella y, con cada palabra, esa distancia se hacía cada vez más grande.

\- Hace 20 años, me arrebataron todo lo que tenía, y destruyeron las vidas de muchos…con un solo ataque… ¡la Buster call!

Levantándose con dificultad, la mujer miró a los que habían sido sus compañeros.

\- Y ahora este ataque apunta a los nakamas a los que tanto amo. Lo que más deseo es estar a vuestro lado.

Los piratas la miraban fijamente.

\- ¡Pero cuanto más quería estar con vosotros más os clavaba las garras de mi destino! No importa cuán lejos en el mar me adentre, ¡siempre habrá un gigantesco enemigo al que no puedo eludir!- gritó- ¡Porque mis enemigos son el mundo y esta oscuridad!

La torre de la Justicia se mantenía firme tras ella, con su orgullosa bandera ondeando en su cima.

\- Cuando encontramos a Aokiji, y ahora también. ¡Ya os he implicado en esto dos veces! Al igual que ahora, esto siempre se repetirá…- Robin cerró sus puños y les miró con una mezcla de rabia y desesperación.- ¡Acabaré siendo un lastre! ¡Y un día me traicionaréis y me abandonaréis! ¡Lo haréis y eso es lo que más me aterroriza! ¡Esa es la razón por la que no os he pedido que me salvéis! ¡Si debo perder la vida algún día…quiero morir aquí y ahora!

La mirada determinada de Luffy no varió ni un ápice.

Así que era eso- murmuró Zoro con rabia.

 _No respondió._

 _Podía ver todo el sufrimiento que se ocultaba tras la voz de su amiga; traiciones, promesas incumplidas, dolor, muerte._

 _No había nada que pudiera decir que la pudiese convencer de lo profundamente equivocada que estaba._

 _Pero como capitán era su deber demostrarle el significado de la palabra nakama._

La risa de Spandam llenó el oscuro silencio.

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡tiene sentido!- se burló- Es comprensible, no existe nadie tan estúpido que no pueda considerarte un estorbo y se atreva a viajar contigo.

Robin apartó la vista.

\- ¡Mirad esa bandera, escoria pirata! – dijo señalándola con su débil brazo- ¡Ese símbolo! ¡Representa la unión de más de 170 naciones…esparcidas por los cuatro mares y el Grand Line…!- una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro- ¡Eso es el mundo! ¿Entendéis lo insignificante que es vuestra existencia comparado con eso? ¡¿Podéis haceros una idea del alcance de la organización que está tras esta mujer?!

La bandera ondeaba sobre sus cabezas.

 _Y entonces ya no estaba en Enies Lobby. De pronto se encontraba en otro país, otro mar, otro tiempo en el que había escuchado esas mismas palabras._

 _Los ojos de su antiguo yo estaban nublados por las lágrimas. Sus sollozos, nacidos en lo más profundo de su alma tampoco colaboraban para que el niño pudiese comprender la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Era un día que no olvidaría con facilidad, el peor de su corta vida. Y aun así, su memoria se esforzaba en revivirlo una y otra vez._

 _El suelo retumba bajo sus pies cuando Dadán aplasta la cabeza de su hermano contra él._

 _\- ¡El asesino de Sabo es el país entero! ¡Este mundo! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú al respecto?_

Sin variar su expresión calmada, Luffy tomó aire y respondió.

\- Entiendo como es el enemigo de Robin muy bien…

 _Por fin lo entiendo._

\- Sogeking, quiero que le prendas fuego…a esa bandera.

 _Ya sé quién es mi enemigo._

El fuego destructor calentó sus rostros

\- ¿Estáis en vuestros cabales? –chilló un asustado y horrorizado Spandam- ¡es completamente imposible que sobreviváis teniendo al mundo entero como vuestro enemigo!

Y entonces Luffy explotó.

\- ¿¡Quieres apostar!?

Su furia hizo vibrar el aire de toda la isla.

 _Nunca más, no lo permitiré, no me volverán a arrebatar a nadie._


	3. Fuego

**Fuego**

Sus piernas se apresuraban haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para poder huir de allí.

Lo tenían difícil.

Uno tras otro, los Mugiwaras corrían por sus vidas. Unos metros más y estarían por fin a salvo de su querido Merry.

Pero cierto Marine no iba a dejarles escapar tan fácilmente.

Una mano de humo salió disparada hacia el capitán pirata, que corría en último lugar.

Luffy miró hacia atrás y aceleró el ritmo todo lo que pudo. Si esa mano le alcanzaba todo acabaría.

De pronto una poderosa voz gritó desde lo alto.

\- ¡KAGEROU!

Una gran llamarada de fuego desvió el ataque de Smoker justo antes de que pudiera alcanzarle.

Los Mugiwaras pararon de correr y, sorprendidos, observaron como las ardientes llamas que les habían protegido tomaban ahora la forma de un hombre.

\- Tú otra vez- protestó Smoker.

\- Ríndete- los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de la impresión- no tienes oportunidad, tu eres humo, yo soy fuego. Con nuestras habilidades, esta pelea no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Ese tipo tiene una akuma no mi?

\- ¿Quién narices es? ¿Por qué nos está ayudando?

Los Mugiwaras contemplan la escena, desconcertados.

\- ¡Ace! – consiguió balbucear Luffy.

\- Nunca cambias, Luffy.

\- Ace… ¡es Ace! ¿Comiste una akuma no mi?

\- Sí, la Mera Mera no mi.

 _ **Fuego.**_ _La Mera Mera no mi._

\- De todas formas no podemos hablar ahora, corred, os alcanzaré después. Mantendré a estos tipos ocupados.

 _ **Fuego.**_ _La Gray Terminal._

Luffy le dio la espalda sin dudarlo un instante y ordenó la retirada a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Vamos!

 _ **Fuego**_ _. Un hermano perdido._

Los piratas siguieron a su capitán a través de las tórridas calles de Arabasta.

\- Pero…Luffy

\- ¿Quién es ese?

Entre risas, Luffy corría felizmente.

 _ **Fuego.**_ _Las pesadillas no cesan. El niño se despierta cada noche sudando profusamente con sus ojos encharcados en lágrimas. Fingiendo dormir, otro niño lo observa con preocupación._

\- ¡Ese es mi hermano mayor!

 _ **Fuego.**_ _El hermano mayor que se convirtió en fuego para que el menor no lo temiera._


	4. Tenryuubito

**Tenryuubito**

El hombre se retorcía desesperado ante sus ojos, pero Luffy no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Impotente, vio como la bomba de su cuello estallaba y el esclavo caía pesadamente sobre el suelo.

 _¿Por qué no le han ayudado? ¿Cómo han podido?_

Un oscuro silencio se apoderó de la ciudad, horrorizada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Unos estruendosos pasos resonaron en sus oídos. De pronto todos los presentes se arrodillaron.

Luffy levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Esos son los Tenryuubito?

 _Otra vez esa complicada palabra. ¿De qué me suena?_

Aterrorizado, Hacchi tiró de él hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Tienes que arrodillarte!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pase lo que pase, no les mires a los ojos.

 _Algo en mi interior se revolvió con indignación._

Un perro ataviado con una escafandra avanzó hacia el hombre desfallecido en el suelo.

 _En otras circunstancias habría gritado emocionado para obligarlo a convertirse en mi nakama._

El animal miró al esclavo herido y, con una mueca de desprecio le orinó encima.

 _¿Por qué nadie hace nada?_

\- Vaya, qué vulgar Saru.- comentó su dueña sin emoción.

Inusualmente serio Luffy miró en dirección a la voz.

\- ¿Son ellos?

\- Si…- respondió el pulpo aún temeroso.

Dos Nobles Mundiales estaban ahora frente a su vista. Ignorando la advertencia de su amigo, Luffy levantó la cabeza para observar a las personas que habían armado tanto alboroto.

 _El recuerdo se agitó en mi memoria. Mis propios llantos volvieron de nuevo a resonar en mis oídos pero esta vez, otra voz se alzó sobre ellos._

 _\- ¿Dónde está el tipo que mató a Sabo? ¡lo haré pedazos!_

 _\- Dogura se encontraba clavado en el suelo agarrado por la mano del niño que le había derribado._

 _\- Al Tenryuubito? Es imposible que puedas…_

\- Vaya, padre. Otro que se ha estropeado.

\- ¿Te aseguraste de darle su tranquilizante todos los días?

\- Por supuesto pero parece que no funciona en idiotas como este. ¿Podrías comprarme uno nuevo, por favor?

\- No sabes educarlos. Sigues destruyendo mi colección de capitanes, uno tras otro.

\- Este era un inútil- molesta, la mujer le dio una patada al moribundo. - Así que finalmente te encontramos, rodeado de toda esta gente, llorando por tu familia ¡No eres más que un simple humano!

Luffy hervía de rabia.

 _¿Son ellos entonces?_

\- ¡Ni siquiera puede moverse!

 _Soltando bruscamente a Dogura, Ace agarra su tubería y se dirige hacia la puerta corriendo._

 _\- ¡Voy a vengar su muerte!_

 _Con un golpe sordo, Dadan lo inmoviliza aplastando su cabeza contra el suelo._

 _\- Estate quieto mocoso._

La mujer sacó un arma de entre sus caros ropajes.

\- ¡Me das asco!

Sin piedad la pistola se disparó. Primero una vez, luego dos.

Los ojos de Chopper se abrieron de horror.

Luffy ya no pudo aguantarlo más y se levantó temblando de odio.

 _Son ellos. Ellos lo asesinaron._

\- ¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué matasteis a mi querido hermano mayor?_

La mano de su amigo le retuvo.

 _A Ace también le frenaron._

\- ¡Por favor espera!

 _No puedo soportarlo. Todo mi ser se revela ante la idea de estar arrodillado ante ellos._

Los monstruos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar pero sus voces aun podían escucharse desde su posición.

\- ¡Quiero un esclavo gigante!

\- Deberías comenzar con un niño humano.

\- Pero detesto a los débiles

Más furioso que en toda su vida, Luffy se retuerce bajo el peso de Hacchi.

\- ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

 _\- ¡El asesino de Sabo es el país entero! ¡Este mundo! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú al respecto?_

Para poder tranquilizarse, Luffy y sus compañeros se alejaron de allí apesadumbrados.

\- ¿Qué tienen de especial esos tipos?- preguntó un asustado Chopper.

\- Son descendientes de los creadores- respondió Pappagu.

\- ¿Los creadores?

\- Hace 800 años, un grupo de 20 reyes crearon la organización conocida como Gobierno Mundial. Los Tenryuubito son sus descendientes.

El odio vuelve a manifestarse en los ojos del capitán.

\- Tenryuubito…- pronuncia, el rencor se deja entrever en su voz.

 _Dadan tenía razón, un niño no se puede enfrentar al mundo entero._

 _Pero no soy un niño._

 _No me arrepiento cuando mi puño manda a volar a uno de ellos._


End file.
